The Last Summer
by deathnotechicky
Summary: The plan was to spend the summer in the Rockbell residence. But bringing the three families together may prove to be more difficult than Allen could've imagined. Especially with the Elric brothers as neighbors, and a daughter who hated his guts. This is the story of a man, and the promise he'd made with a certain surgeon couple. (Takes place in the first anime) OC's belong to me!
1. Stranger

**A/N: This is something I've wanted to write for a while but didn't have the confidence to, until now. I figured I'd give it my best shot, and see where I go from here :)**

Allen wasn't particularly fond of long train rides. When he was alone, his mind would wander and unpleasant memories would bubble back to the surface.

Sometimes, trying to take a nap was just out of the question. Sleeping couldn't numb his senses, only make the memories become clearer. In his dreams, he could taste the desert air, hear the intense gunfire, and feel the brutal sun as it scorched into his back.

Like it was only yesterday.

In the midst of it all, there would be screaming. The voices of comrades, of enemies- all of it integrating into one immense howl of agony and fear.

Only when his wife slept beside him could he have a firm grasp on the present- _on reality_. But when journeying on his own, it took everything he had to keep the nightmares at bay.

How much longer would he have to endure? A year later, and Allen could still feel the long lasting affects of it. Something as simple as a nap could become a mortifying experience when in the presence of the wrong people.

With a deep sigh, he tried to snap himself out of it by turning to the window and at the blur of a passing landscape. The countryside still held remnants of that gruesome battle, and Allen tried to remain hopeful that he'd be able to face it.

* * *

At the sound of the train whistle, he gathered his things into his leather satchel and realized that he was completely alone in the train car.

_They weren't kidding about it being a remote village_, he thought, and actually chuckled to himself for the first time that day.

Slipping the harness of his bag over his shoulders, Allen welcomed the cool breeze that met his cheeks as he took his first step off of the train.

* * *

"What are you looking at brother?" The youngest Elric called from where he sat on their doorstep.

Edward was standing a little farther away; past the dirt road in front of their house, and at the far edge of the hill. At his brother's response (or lack thereof), the younger boy pouted and continued to work on his shoelaces. If Ed was giving him the cold shoulder, than it had to have been something really interesting.

Eager to join him, Al put half of the effort into tying his laces. The result, of course, was a big knotted clump on top of both shoes. Reluctant to untie them and restart from the beginning, Al made a mental note to himself to fix them later, and hurried to his older brother's side.

At his arrival, Ed shushed him to stay quiet, and simply pointed at the bottom of the hill.

Gray eyes followed the gesture, and widened slightly when coming upon the figure at the center of the trail. He waited patiently for the the person to walk farther away, before turning to Ed's frowning face. "Who is that?"

"If I knew, I'd tell ya." Ed replied at last.

Edward couldn't recognize the man who'd appeared so suddenly in the distance. If he were moving to the village, than surely there would've been talk, and word would've reached everyone almost immediately. It was one of the advantages -and disadvantages- of living in such a close-knit community.

And why would a stranger be interested in their tiny village anyways? _He looked too... too suspicious to be a harmless farmer._ And his presence had felt particularly heavy for some reason. Ed stroked his chin as he kept narrowing down the possibilities in his head.

_The only clue left was..._ _That's it!_

"He's headed to Winry's!" he blurted.

"So he's a customer?" Alphonse guessed. But a second later he'd furrowed his brow. "Wait, but it didn't look like he needed any auto-mail..."

"You're right," Ed agreed. The 10 year-old kept his gaze on the speck of a man that remained in his line of sight. "I'm pretty sure he isn't missing any limbs."

"Maybe he already has the auto-mail, and is dropping by for a check-up?"

Ed considered it for a moment, then shook his head. "I don't think so... I mean, we'd remember seeing a guy like that around here... And he doesn't look like he could be related to anyone we know either."

"No, he doesn't," Al murmured. The brothers became quiet as they watched the stranger eventually disappear into the hillside. "I'm sure Winry will be happy when she hears you were worrying about her."

The blond whirled on him in an instant. "I was not! The guy looks like a creep so I got suspicious, okay? _Sus-pi-cious!" _Before he could march off, he noticed that their mother was out of the garden, and carrying a basket of homegrown tomatoes toward the house. "Hey, mom! We're going to head to Winry's!"

_"We are?"_

"Hurry up, slowpoke!"

"Just be back in time for dinner!" Trisha called after them, watching her boys as they started down the slope. "Be careful now!"

She didn't head into the house until her sons shouted back in agreement, and she gave an amused shake of her head.

* * *

Though the area seemed remote, a few of the locals would appear now and then; offering him small talk and at one point, a lift to his desired destination. Allen had kindly refused, already set on exploring the village on foot. So for long stretches he walked past lone farm houses and wide open pastures.

A few minutes later, Allen noticed he'd stopped whistling and keeping count of grazing animals.

He was tired, and for good reason too; he'd gotten up extra early this morning to make it here before nightfall, and hadn't slept a wink during the entirety of the trip. It had been a foolish decision to have refused the horse carriage ride.

"I bet that guy's having a real laugh right about now," Allen managed through a forced yawn.

_Sleep deprivation's got me acting stupid again. And here I thought my sleeping schedule had gotten better..._ He thought sarcastically. _I should've at least __**tried **__to get some rest. It's been a week since experiencing the night terrors, so who knows? Maybe it would've been all right on the train...? I wouldn't know unless I tried. _

The man continued to lecture himself as he knuckled away the tears that had formed as a result of his yawning. Without warning, something collided against his feet, threw him off balance, and sent him toppling forward. He reached out both arms at the very last second, but nonetheless, felt the wind get knocked out of him as he slammed against the ground.

_Ouch... Sleep... deprivation... Gotta... get that... fixed...!_

Slowly adjusting his body so that he could see what it had been that attacked him, he realized he'd gone off the trail and walked aimlessly into a stone wall. And it wasn't even that big- it reached just past the kneecaps.

With a groan, Allen sat himself up and massaged his throbbing temples. Talk about whiplash. Now his whole body was aching, and he certainly didn't feel tired anymore!

Taking this opportunity to get a few seconds of rest, and at least_ try_ to compose himself, he re-adjusted the jacket that hung at an odd angle from his shoulders, and sighed. His money was still in its proper location, and nothing from his satchel had escaped when it was flung over his head during the fall. As he continued to inspect his body for broken bones, the thought dawned on him that a local could've witnessed the entire incident from nearby.

_I probably looked deranged._

Trying not to think about it, Allen saw that the wall that had assaulted him ended abruptly besides the dirt path, and then continued on the opposite side. Apparently he'd fallen into somebody's property.

Turning another ninety degrees, his vision was suddenly filled by the large, two-story house before him. But it was the huge sign that sat in front of the residence that made his heartbeat quicken with renewed excitement. 'AUTO MAIL ROCKBELL,' it read boldly and proudly. A name that rested so heavily over his heart, that he could feel the beginning of tears in his eyes.

As Allen was about to push himself to his feet, a dog burst from the far left side of the house and ran straight at him, barking and panting. Incredibly enough, one of the dog's front legs had been completely replaced by auto-mail. Impressed, and distracted by the prosthetic, Allen failed to keep the canine back and fell victim to it's slobbering mouth. "Is this punishment for trespassing?" he asked incredulously.

In this same instant, the girl who'd been standing by the side of the house had emerged from her hiding spot. "No, Den! Stop that!"

The dog whipped around in surprise, and wagged its tail before bolting toward their owner.

Allen stared.

He remembered her hair had been chin-length in all of the photographs. And she'd grown a little taller. Dressed casually in a long pink dress, her hair was down and framed the sides of her face; the rest of it having been pulled back into a thick ponytail that reached her waist. The person who'd called for Den had her mother's eyes.

"I'm sorry. Den doesn't usually do that to people she's just met. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..." he began. He sniffed back the tears, then straightened up. "I'm fine." Allen said for the second time.


	2. Letters

At the commotion outside, Pinako Rockbell glanced toward the window from her cluttered work table. Had it been any other day, she'd have grunted and smiled softly at the canine's barking; taking it as a sign that the Elric brothers had arrived to spend time with her granddaughter. But the familiar voices didn't greet Den as they always did, and Pinako had to quickly double check the calendar on the wall. At the moment, she was putting the final touches on a new prosthetic for their latest customer, but they weren't supposed to be here for another three weeks. _Ah... Could it be him?_ Leaving her gloves on the table, she eased out of her chair and went to the front door.

* * *

Winry wondered how uncoordinated someone had to have been to trip over the miniature stone wall that fenced her house. The thought had never once crossed her mind- but now, for the first time in her ten years of life- she'd actually witnessed it. A part of her was genuinely concerned for the stranger who'd fallen onto their property, and another was struggling to keep the fit of giggles back. Standing in front of him now, she tried to keep her composure by wagging a finger at her beloved dog. "Den, you can't just jump onto people like that! You could've seriously hurt him." Winry knew that it hadn't been Den who had knocked him to the ground, but she was going to play ignorant, and save the poor man of any more embarrassment. In response, the dog whined and nuzzled it's head against her leg. Winry scratched Den gently behind the ears. "Silly doggy."

Still seated on the ground, the stranger continued to quietly observe the two of them. "So that really is, Den," he murmured in a short tone. "But that auto-mail... It surprised me." Taken aback by the comment, Winry glanced down at him. His bright blue eyes were curiously examining the dog beside her; his mouth slightly agape as if in awe. A second ago, when she'd come rushing forward, Winry could've sworn he'd reacted the same way with her. And this was definitely their first meeting, but why couldn't she shake off the feeling that he knew them somehow?

"Oh, so you've finally arrived," Pinako's voice called out. Both Winry and the stranger looked toward the house where the short old woman stood by the door. She'd been silently watching from the sidelines this whole time. And as amusing as it had been to spectate, Winry's lingering reaction to their guest had prompted her to speak up. "Are you planning to sit in our yard all day, or are you going to get up here and say hello?"

"Ah, you're right. My mind's just all over the place today." Rising to his feet, the man slipped his satchel over his shoulder and patted his knees. He was much taller than Winry had expected, and she found herself staring up at him. Noticing this, the man gave a bashful smile. "My name's, Allen Lynette. You must be Winry, right?" Before she could reply, he turned to face granny. "And you're Ms. Pinako Rockbell, correct? Excuse me for arriving so suddenly unannounced..."

Granny shrugged. "Well a call would've been appreciated, but it's fine, nevertheless. I didn't think you'd be so clumsy though."

"You saw that?" Allen asked embarrassingly. He'd made it to the porch with Den at his heels. "I was hoping you hadn't..."

"Just try not to trip over the furniture on your way inside," Pinako snickered, and the two briefly shook hands before disappearing into the house. Bewildered, Winry stayed where she was for a few more seconds before following after them. Her granny was waiting for her at the door.

"Grandma, who was that?" she began, careful to keep her voice down. Behind her in the next room, she could see that the man named "Allen" was getting settled at their dining room table. "He's no customer right?"

"Definitely not. He's a friend of your parents'." Winry stared back at her, speechless. Pinako would've expected as much. "He was saved by them. Saved by them during the time they were away- during the war."

* * *

Winry stood in the doorway of the dining room with the freshly made tea. With his back to her, sat her parents' supposed friend. Her grandmother had gone to fetch something upstairs from her bedroom, and Winry had been hoping she'd be back by now, but it seemed like she was having trouble finding whatever it was that she needed. Winry didn't want to be a bad host to their guest, but being alone with him wasn't something she felt comfortable with either. From her current angle, she could see that his hair was being held at the base of his neck in a low ponytail. If she weren't holding the tea, she'd have reached back and tried to compare the length of her own hair. It was a shade of scarlet that Winry had never set eyes on before, and spiky as well. A small portion of it hung over the right-side of his face as he hunched over the dog that sat his feet. That was probably why he hadn't noticed her yet. _A man who liked animals couldn't be all bad_, Winry thought. Finally, she decided to step forward, smiling shyly as she went to place the tray of hot beverages on the table.

"I'm sorry you were left alone like this," Winry apologized._ Just treat him like one of our customers_, she told herself._ You can do it._

Allen's face shot up to look at her. "It's okay, I had Den to keep me company. Suddenly appearing out of the blue like this would've been inconvenient to anybody. I really regret not calling beforehand..."

After distributing the drinks, and accepting his thanks, Winry quietly pulled back the chair beside his and sat down. While in the kitchen, she'd been able to calm herself down a good notch, but being next to him like this had her heart drumming wildly again. There were questions that she wanted to ask. Things that she wanted to know about the man who'd suddenly fallen (quite literally) into her life. But at the same time, she felt almost... scared. It was overwhelming her, and the lump in her throat wasn't helping either. Frustrated with her nerves, she began to stir her tea with her spoon as the silence dragged on.

"Did you make it?"

"_Huh?_" She blurted. "The tea?"

"Den's auto-mail," he pointed, "Like I said earlier, it really surprised me when I saw it."

"Oh, the auto-mail." Flushed and flustered, she looked down at her teacup. "Y-yeah. Or well, sort of." She shrugged. "I was really just watching grandma take care of it since I was so young at the time. But I'd pass her whatever tool she needed."

"So it happened afterward..." Allen said quietly to himself.

"B-By the way, Den really seems to like you."

Allen beamed. "Does she? I've never had a dog before. Always wanted one though. She's really gentle."

Thanks to the familiar topic, some her nervousness melted away. "She usually is. But I thought it was really weird that she was acting so friendly with you. Since Den can be a little shy around people she doesn't know."

"I didn't get that impression at all," he chuckled, looking over his shoulder at Winry.

"She is! I was worried she'd hurt you when I saw you on the ground," she admitted. "But you must be a really good person for her to just spring onto you like that. Den's got a good sense for these types of things."

"A good person, huh? I'm glad you think so, Den." Allen murmured, smiling gently as he patted the dog's head. Winry hadn't noticed till now how normally she'd begun to speak to him, and how natural it had been to ease into conversation. It was almost relaxing. There wasn't anything menacing about his face in the first place, and his tone up till now was always friendly. But he seemed to have a bad habit of daydreaming. Even now, watching him as he stroked Den's back and scratched her ears, she could tell that his mind had drifted elsewhere.

There was something really odd about this guy.

Suddenly snapping out of it, he looked back at Winry, and she turned slightly away. Before he could speak again, Pinako breezed through the door. "Sorry for the wait. I was worried I'd thrown them away for a second there, but I'm glad I was able to find them."

Allen watched with a blank expression on his face as she settled across the table from him."Um, sorry?"

"These," she said, and lifted the white envelopes in her hands. There were three in total.

"You were looking for letters, granny?"

"Yes. They're from your parents."

Winry's eyes widened. "From mom and dad? _What? From when?_"

"They sent these while they were in Ishbal," Pinako explained carefully, setting a steady gaze on her granddaughter. She then lifted the teacup in front of her and took a slow sip. "These specifically, I chose not to show to you."

The girl's hands slammed on the table and the chair screeched back as she shot up. "What?_ But why?!_" she asked shakily. "They were from mom and dad! How could you just keep them a secret from-?"

"Because they were about _him_," Pinako cut her off, adverting her eyes from Winry and facing Allen head-on. He looked back at her with a sober expression on his face. "In the letters, they talked about how they met you. How they saved you."

Winry's attention was on Allen now as she remained on her feet. Even Den, who'd been sitting next to Allen, had padded around the table and begun to whine softly beside Pinako. The anger was still bubbling inside of her and Winry had to bite her bottom lip as she stared him down, waiting eagerly for a response. The man chose to stay silent, lengthening the tension between the three of them until he reached forward and picked up one of the envelopes. Winry opened her mouth to object, but then he opened it and smiled sadly at the folded paper inside. The pain in her chest spread to her stomach.

"There was an ambush," Allen began, "And my men and I got separated in the chaos. It's how I got this," he said, and pressed the tips of his fingers against the scar on the right-side of his face. A good portion of it had been hidden behind his bangs. "There was an explosion that caught me off guard... And I lost consciousness and woke up in the makeshift hospital. Urey was the first person I saw when I woke up." Allen paused to quickly drink some tea as he glanced down at the letter. "He explained to me that I was in a different area of the hospital, because your parents didn't want the Ishballans they were treating to see me. I didn't even know that there were surgeons treating both Ishballans and soldiers on the battlefield... But they'd found me, and taken me back before I bled out. Apparently, I had shrapnel in several parts of my body, but I'd undergone the surgery while I was knocked out. One even came dangerously close to my heart, but your mom and dad took care of it." He passed the letter he'd been holding to Winry, and she waited a beat before taking it and awkwardly sitting back down. Her heart was hammering. Her palms were sweaty. She was filled with both wonder and heartache, but listening to his story- something unknown to her about her parents- had her awesticken as well.

Allen let out a small breath as he watched her collect the rest of the letters. "It was going to take a while until my wounds would fully heal. I was restless, and ready to get back out there. They weren't treating a lot of soldiers, and I felt uneasy being so close to the enemy. But Urey and Sara were really strict about keeping me put. And when they had the chance, they'd talk to me and keep me from ripping off the IV." He stared at the top of the dining room table for a long moment, seeing not the smooth surface, but the familiar faces of the two surgeons, and the doubtful expressions they'd make when he'd try to convince them he was feeling better. "They do say doctors make the worst patients."

"You were a doctor?" Winry asked. She was still having difficulty reigning in her temper, so the question held a hint of bitterness.

His smile wavered. "That was the reason I was in Ishbal to begin with. To treat the soldiers of our country as best I could." The dog rose and crossed the few feet of dining room floor that separated them. It rested its head on his lap, and Allen thought he saw sympathy in the dog's eyes. "But nothing ever goes as expected in battle. We ran out of supplies, and in the end, I did little saving."

"So my son and his wife could relate to you over the fact that you were doctors," Pinako murmured. She took another sip of her tea, and gave a deep sigh. "In their letters, they wrote about how they got to know you over the time that you spent at the hospital."

He stroked the dog's head. "Yes, we talked about our families."

Winry looked up at him again.

"I was stuck in that clinic for several weeks, so there was little else on my mind that brought me such comfort. They were the same way. They'd tell me about their hometown, and about Rockbell Auto-Mail. Sometimes they'd just talk about the seasons here, and even stuff like the Sheep Festival," Allen recalled fondly. His eyes settled on Winry and his thin mouth curved slightly. "And they'd show me photos of their daughter and the new puppy that they'd gotten for her. I only had one photo with me at the time, but it was still intact when they found me. I guess you could say we'd show off to each other..." The tears dripped silently from Winry's eyes as he told the story, and Allen's face fell. It pained him to know that he was in the presence of his friends' daughter, telling her all of this, instead of them. That after the war, he had been able to walk out of it alive, and the surgeons that had saved his life, and many more, had lost their own. Not only that, but the knowledge of his existence had been kept a secret from her until now. Winry put the letter down and wiped tears out of her eyes with the backs of her hands. Allen could feel how rigid the cords in his neck had become. "Family was always on our mind..."

The house was unnaturally quiet, as if the flow of time had been suspended for everyone within it. Allen drank some tea. In time he said, "As I got better, I began to assist them in any way I could. Like washing bandages, or just keeping the place tidy."

"That must've been difficult," Pinako spoke up. She set her jaw. "A soldier helping the people who were bandaging up his enemies. It sounds absurd."

"It was," Allen said evenly. "All I'd ever wanted was to help people, but there I was, in the middle of a gruesome war."

"Than why did you become a soldier?" Winry asked. He saw the surprise, and the confusion on her tear-stained face.

"At the time, I began to wonder the same thing. Your parents... their determination to heal everyone, whether good or bad, Amestrian or Ishballan, was extraordinary to me." His voice changed, became steadier, than softer. "They told me that it wasn't too late. They encouraged me to not fight the feeling of wanting to help others, but to follow it instead. In the middle of all that turmoil they took the time to hear me out, and to befriend me. I had been so lost. But Urey and Sara were able to help me find my way with a snap of their fingers." Allen wanted to laugh, but his laughter teetered on the brink of a sob. He pressed his fingers to moist eyes and sniffed. "They were my friends, and I was grateful to them. Once I was fully healed, they made me promise to become a full-time doctor after the war. And they invited me and my family to spend the summer at their home." Allen looked up at Pinako, who continued to silently watch him with that unnerving gaze of hers.

_So that was the reason why he was here? Because of the promise he'd made to her parents?_

"They told me that you hated soldiers," he said bluntly. The two of them didn't seem to break eye contact, or even blink. Winry leaned back in her chair. "I made sure to turn in my resignation once I received the order to head home. And even if I hadn't made that promise, I would've retired from the military anyways. That, I'm absolutely sure of."

For a while, Pinako remained silent. She eyed the teacup in front of her, before picking it up and setting it aside. What liquid remained was too cold to enjoy now. She placed her wrinkled hands on the table and interlaced her fingers. She shut her eyes for several moments and thought over what she wanted to say. Winry couldn't remember a time when her grandmother had such a solemn expression on her face. Maybe she'd looked the same way when her parents had told her they were heading to the front lines...

"That's quite the promise my son and his wife made you keep." Pinako said at last. "But even though you've kept your promise, do you still think that that invitation still stands?" Den lifted her head from Allen's lap and his forehead crinkled. Pinako continued, "You understand why I kept their letters a secret, don't you?"

Winry looked at her parents' friend, anxious to hear whatever reasons he had that could validate her grandmother's actions. She just couldn't understand why letters about their friend would be a bad thing.

Mentally counting to ten, Allen said, "There was the possibility of me dying."

A small gasp escaped the young girl's lips.

Pinako reluctantly nodded. "That's right. I didn't want Winry to know about you- to look forward to you coming to our home. Because in war, there's never a guarantee that you'll come back." The old woman's voice trembled, and this caused Allen's heart to clutch in his chest. "And after receiving the news of my son and his wife, I couldn't bring myself to tell her about you even then."

"Granny..."

"And besides," Pinako added. "It's been two years since they've passed away. And not once did we hear from you, or received any news. I had no choice but to presume the worst."

"I completely understand." Allen said, pain stabbing his chest. "I'm at fault for that."

"I suppose you were settling down after the war ended?"

"Yes, it took a while to get used to everyday life again." _It still is_, he thought. "But I've cut all ties with the military since then. In fact, I'm an ordinary physician now," he said proudly. And suddenly, he was pushing back his chair, and rising to his feet. He bowed. "Since allowing a couple of strangers into your home is obviously an undesirable thought, I'll accept whatever decision you make concerning that part of our promise." This was enough. They weren't obligated to do anything more than that.

"Oh sit down," the old woman ordered.

Allen was stunned. Glancing at her granddaughter, she too met his gaze in disbelief. He sat back down.

"When I read their letters, I was happy. In fact, I was a little surprised. Despite their grave circumstances, I could feel the glimmer of joy that they had in being able to connect with somebody. Up to the day that they passed away, reading about your friendship gave me relief. It gave me hope. And the fact that they made a promise with you, and invited you into our home, is proof that they valued your friendship and were looking forward to the future." Winry nodded in agreement at her grandma's words, and found that she'd begun to cry again. Pinako aimed the man a sympathetic look. "Even if it was for a short time, you were able to brighten their days and be there for them in our place." Scooting her chair closer to Winry's, she gave a small smile as she rested her hand on her granddaughter's shoulder and gently squeezed. "We're thankful to you."

Allen began to shake his head as the tears rolled down his cheeks. Allen wanted more than anything to say no, that he wanted to thank _her_ for lessening some of the weight he'd been carrying on his soul up to now. But those very words clogged up his throat. If everyone back home could see him now, he'd probably never hear the end of it... Winry's own shoulders had begun to heave with each sobbing breath, and the elderly woman sighed. If she'd known there'd be this much waterworks, she'd have brought the box of tissues from the next room. Even Pinako was beginning to feel the tears that hovered behind her own eyes, but seeing the young girl and the middle-aged man sobbing in her dining room brought an amused smile to her lips. _I suppose we really needed this._

Clearing her throat, she got their attention again. "I'd be happy to let your family stay with us. You're obviously good people if Urey and Sara say so. And in every one of these letters, they repeat just that."

Astonished, Allen wiped messily at his tears and bowed. "_Th-thank you!_"

"We can go over the details later today. You'll be staying for dinner, correct?"

"Uh, if you'll let me," he croaked embarrassingly.

"Than okay." Pinako rose to her feet with a satisfied grin on her face.

_So this is Pinako Rockbell, huh? She's not a force to be reckoned with, Allen mused._

After giving her granddaughter a few good pats on the back, Pinako said, "Now that that's settled, why don't the both of you get cleaned up, and we'll get started on dinner..."

A pop and a clatter of a door swinging open interrupted her mid-sentence. Juvenile voices argued for several seconds from the family room, and then the dining room door opened and two boys fell clumsily through the doorway. Disoriented from their fall, the two brothers stared up at the people surrounding the table. It was obvious that two of the three people had been crying like mad, and Edward frowned. "_What the heck's going on in here?!_" he demanded.

"_That's what I'd like to know._" Granny muttered under breath.

**A/N: Hope you don't mind the cliffhanger :DD Till next time!**


End file.
